


Shall We Date?

by DoreyG



Series: Courting [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Dating, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Season/Series 01, Weird Human Customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Lennier says carefully, after he's walked him back to Delenn's quarters and they've fallen into the awkward pause of deciding who should say goodbye first, "would this count as what you humans call a date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I watched "Eyes" and thought something along the lines of 'haha this pairing could be funny', and then... Wrote it. Oops?

"So," Lennier says carefully, after he's walked him back to Delenn's quarters and they've fallen into the awkward pause of deciding who should say goodbye first, "would this count as what you humans call a date?"

He stares for a second, stunned.

"...Please tell me that I haven't walked into a bad Sci-Fi movie," he groans, and pinches his nose carefully between his fingers, "what would give you that impression, Lennier?"

"A bad...?" Lennier frowns a little, shakes his head. One of the many things he likes about the Minbari, he knows when to let certain things go, "we have dined with each other."

"Plenty of people who aren't dating dine together, Lennier," he points out, quite logically, "it's kind of a common thing."

"Yes, but..." Lennier bites his lip briefly, gives a low and thoughtful sigh, "you did meet me here, and you are wearing your nicest uniform, and you have walked me back home afterwards despite it really not being needed."

"Uh," he says, mouth gaping open with little input from him.

"And we have been spending a lot of time together lately, ever since I helped you with your bike," Lennier bites his lip again. It's only now, that he's paying attention, that he realizes just how distracting that really is, "my apologies if I assumed, I just thought that... Well, you and Commander Ivanova don't have meetings like that so I thought-"

"I- um," he starts, and suddenly realizes that he has no idea what to say. Great, same as ever when it comes to romance, "you didn't assume. Well, I mean, you sort of did assume a little. But- not in a way that I mind that much? If that makes sense?"

"No," Lennier says honestly. But smiles a little, something dangerously close to fondness in his eyes.

"Look, you should know that I'm-" he sighs, shoves his hands into his pockets. The pockets of his fanciest uniform, good _lord_ , "well, 'terrible at this' is probably too kind a term. I'm bad at communicating, I'm grumpy, I'm stubborn. I keep odd hours, I'm probably far too old for you, I'm human-"

"Mr Garibaldi," Lennier interrupts gently, steps forward to firmly take his hand between his own, " _Michael_."

"...And I ramble too much," he finishes on a wry smile, and finally pays attention to the odd warmth in his chest as Lennier calmly returns it, "but- but. If you want to assume that this was a date, and involve yourself with a grumpy old fool like me, then I wouldn't be against it."

Lennier smiles a little, neatly, almost bounces on his heels. So that's how a coy Minbari looks, nicer than he was expecting, "I shall quite cheerfully assume, then."

"Right."

"Yes."

"...Yeah."

"And if this is a date," Lennier says carefully, still so coy that the only word that pops into his head is _adorable_ , "then I am aware that there are some certain end of date rituals that have not been fulfilled."

"Are-?" He frowns, slightly stunned, "Lennier, are you suggesting a nightcap?"

"Not tonight," Lennier practically purrs, in a way that leaves no doubt as to how much he knows about that good old human tradition, "but... Something similar, perhaps? In a tangental way, of course."

"A...?"

"You've walked me home," Lennier says, and bites his lip yet again. Honestly, by this point he's starting to think that it's deliberate, "do you now wish to kiss me goodnight?"

"I-" he tries, slightly taken aback, and can't quite stop a grin from spreading across his face, "Lennier-"

Lennier just smiles up at him, ever so brightly. And this is bizarre, and strange, and should have him running to the stars with how complicated it's all going to be...

And it feels right. He grins, firm and strong and just as bright, and leans in to press their mouths together.


End file.
